Vulpes Zerda, tout Simplement
by Mounette
Summary: Ou comment voir les choses sous un angle différent ... Bonus de "Pas Toujours si Simple".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bon dimanche à tous ! Comme prévu, voici un petit bonus pour vous ! J'avais prévu de vous faire un OS mais … comme traditionnellement avec moi, je me suis un peu étalée et donc il sera en deux parties … Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce qui suit, sauf que vous avez tous craqué sur lui, aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez ce bonus. La suite arrivera dimanche prochain et vous aurez tout de même le chapitre normal mercredi. Moi je trouve que je vous gâte beaucoup !

PETIT AVERTISSEMENT : ne vous affolez pas, rien d'excessif lol. Sauf que pour lire cette partie là, il est important d'avoir lu « Pas Toujours si Simple » jusqu'au chapitre 76. Effectivement, je parle d'évènements qui s'y passent donc si vous n'avez pas lu, cela va vous gâcher les surprises de la fiction principale.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce bonus en espérant avoir vos avis juste après : )

* * *

><p>Phrase défi : Luna chante Pampililu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vulpes Zerda tout Simplement.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1 :<strong>

Il y a quelques mois, ma vie a changé. Comme ça, en une seconde. Juste un instant qui aurait pu être mon dernier. Avant j'étais un frère, un fils et j'étais un inconscient. Maintenant, je suis un ami, je m'appelle Titan ... et je suis toujours un inconscient. Mais pas de la même façon. J'ai appris très récemment que la souffrance peut arriver même quand tout va bien. Mais avant d'en arriver là, laissez-moi vous raconter ma vie.

Je me rappelle encore de cette période, avant. J'étais avec maman et papa. On ne voyait pas souvent papa car il partait toujours toute la nuit pour rapporter à manger à maman pour qu'elle nous allaite puis ensuite pour nous tous quand on ne tétait plus. On restait toujours dans notre terrier ou dans les alentours. Pas très loin car on n'avait pas le droit. J'avais une sœur et un frère aussi. Maman nous élevait et nous apprenait ce qu'on devait faire. Au début on jouait beaucoup tout en découvrant le désert tout autour de nous. Mais si ça convenait aux autres, moi je trouvais tout ça assez monotone. J'aimais quand on allait se promener vers les oasis. Il y avait de la végétation et des insectes qu'on ne voyait pas ailleurs.

J'ai toujours été très curieux et je me faisais toujours fâcher quand j'allais trop loin. Une fois, on a vu des êtres étranges un peu plus loin. Maman nous a ordonné de la suivre et on s'est éloigné en se cachant. Après elle nous a expliqué qu'il fallait toujours qu'on fasse attention à ce qu'elle a appelé les « hommes » ou les « humains ». Qu'ils étaient dangereux, méchants et imprévisibles. Et je dois avouer que leurs étranges machines en métal qui font du bruit, vibrent et sentent mauvais sont très effrayantes. Mais à part cela, ma vie était très agréable et remplie de jeux excitants qui commençaient quand même à agacer mon frère et ma sœur. Elle me disait sans arrêt que je devais grandir un peu et il répétait que j'étais incapable de me débrouiller seul. Mais ça me passait au dessus car j'avais mieux à faire ... courir après les scarabées ou m'entrainer à attraper des poissons des sables.

Pourtant un soir, tout a basculé. Ce soir là, je m'étais réveillé alors que le soleil n'était pas encore couché. La nuit commençait à tomber tard en ce début de période chaude. Le reste de ma famille dormait encore, tous roulés en boule les uns contre les autres. Papa a grogné quand je me suis levé et que je l'ai bousculé en sautant par-dessus lui. Puis je suis sorti de notre terrier moelleux. J'ai humé l'air et une odeur alléchante m'a attiré. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que maman nous apprenait à chasser. C'était amusant, assez facile et j'étais doué. Plus que pour écouter le reste des leçons.

J'ai suivi la piste odorante que j'avais trouvée et ça m'avait mené dans une oasis. Il y avait là un lézard qui devait être très goûteux. J'avais bien l'intention de l'attraper et de le rapporter à maman pour lui montrer combien j'étais bon à ce jeu là. Sauf que le temps que je finisse par le dégoter, la nuit était tombée et lui, bien caché. Pourtant je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. J'ai bien entendu un bruit vibrant, celui que j'avais associé aux hommes, mais j'étais à un coup de langue d'attraper la patte de ce maudit lézard. Pas la queue. J'avais bien appris la leçon quand je m'étais retrouvé avec l'appendice d'un de ces lézards entre les crocs alors que le reste de l'animal courait plus loin. Mon frère et ma sœur s'étaient moqués de moi pendant un long moment.

Bref, cette nuit là, j'étais bien trop concentré sur ma proie pour faire attention au reste. Même pas au fait que j'étais très près du bord de l'eau alors que comme tout le reste de ma famille, j'avais tendance à l'éviter. C'est que c'était mouillé l'eau. Mais brusquement, un grand bruit retentit juste derrière moi. Comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé dans l'eau. J'ai été tellement surpris, que j'ai sursauté. Sauf que le sol, au bord du lac, était friable. J'ai senti mes pattes glisser sur les cailloux qui se détachaient pour tomber dans l'eau. Et un instant après, je me suis retrouvé oppressé. J'étais dans l'eau. Dans ce truc froid, mouillé et qui m'entrainait vers le fond. J'ai essayé de japper pour appeler mon papa ou ma maman à l'aide, mais j'ai cru étouffé lorsque l'eau est entrée dans ma gorge et par ma truffe. Ça brulait, ça faisait mal, c'était étouffant et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. C'était horrible.

Une brusque lumière est apparue devant moi et j'ai cru que le soleil se relevait pour m'aider. Je l'ai vraiment cru quand je me suis senti agrippé et que l'air est re-rentré brusquement, douloureusement dans mes poumons. J'avais l'impression d'être comme dans un brouillard. Même si je n'ai appris ce que le brouillard était que plus tard. Je me suis retrouvé allongé sur le sol à être palpé de tous les côtés. Et ce n'était pas maman qui me faisait la toilette, c'était moins doux. Et les sons que j'entendais n'étaient pas ses grognements rassurants.

- C'est bon, il va cracher un peu d'eau et repartir en courant d'ici peu. On peut dire qu'il ... hey p'tit gars, je sais qu'on est des hommes, mais si tu pouvais éviter d'exposer ainsi tes bijoux familiaux, ce serait sympathique de ta part.

- Oh euh, désolé.

Il y eut du mouvement autour de moi. J'ai ouvert doucement les yeux et j'ai vu deux hommes. Enfin je crois que ça en étaient. L'un devait l'être mais l'autre était bien plus petit. Un jeune peut-être, comme moi. Celui-ci s'était éloigné et gigotait dans tous les sens avec des trucs étranges qu'il mettait sur son dos. Comme l'autre ne bougeait pas, je me suis relevé, un peu groggy, comme quand j'ai trop dormi et que je n'arrive pas à me réveiller. Puis une caresse sur ma tête me fit de nouveau sursauter et réaliser que le petit était revenu. Il me regardait bizarrement et j'ai tenté de me reculer mais j'avais la tête qui tournait. L'homme s'est alors relevé et s'est éloigné. Voyant que le jeune ne faisait rien d'autre que me regarder, j'ai décidé de me reprendre pour partir retrouver ma maman. J'avais le poil humide et collé. Je me suis secoué vivement avant de sentir de nouveau quelque chose sur mon dos. Il m'avait de nouveau touché.

Je me suis assis et je l'ai regardé moi aussi. Il n'était pas très différent des autres humains mais il était vraiment plus petit et il n'avait pas l'air aussi dangereux que ce que maman disait. Il avait même l'air gentil. Mais papa nous avait toujours dit qu'il fallait toujours faire attention aux apparences. J'ai secoué mes grandes oreilles car j'avais une goutte d'eau qui glissait dedans et je suis parti. Je devais vite rejoindre ma famille car ils devaient s'inquiéter. Pourtant quand j'ai senti une odeur de nourriture, mon ventre m'a rappelé que j'avais faim. Alors j'ai fait demi-tour, je me suis caché et j'ai guetté pour voir si je ne pouvais pas chiper un peu de ce que les humains étaient en train de manger.

J'ai eu ma chance, quand le jeune s'est senti mal et que l'autre l'a aidé à se lever pour aller marcher. C'était le moment ou jamais. J'ai filé vers leurs affaires, qu'ils avaient laissées sans surveillance et j'ai fureté de la truffe pour découvrir que ce qu'il y avait dans la gamelle n'était pas peut-être pas si mauvais que ça. Ça ne ressemblait en rien avec ce qu'on avait l'habitude d'avaler mais c'était pour moi l'occasion d'enfin découvrir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans notre monde. Et quand j'ai commencé à manger, j'ai été très surpris de ce goût nouveau, mais c'était drôlement bon. Sauf que les humains sont revenus plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Alors j'ai filé en laissant la moitié de la gamelle intouchée. Dommage.

Décidant qu'il était temps que je rentre, je me suis dépêché de retrouver le chemin de mon terrier. J'avais plein de choses à raconter et surtout, j'avais un grand besoin d'un câlin de maman. Mon aventure dans l'eau mouillée m'avait éprouvé. Mais mon retour à la maison ne se passa pas comme je l'avais espéré. Papa était là alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû être rentré. C'était déjà étonnant, mais le voir me grogner dessus était plutôt déstabilisant. Ce n'était pas un grognement joueur, ou réprobateur comme lorsque je faisais une bêtise. Non, c'était un grognement méchant comme il le fait quand il y avait un danger à proximité.

Maman arriva un instant après et je fus soulagé car elle saurait faire entendre raison à papa. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait mais il me faisait un peu peur. Mais maman ne vint pas me rassurer d'un coup de langue protecteur. Elle ne grogna pas sur papa de son comportement. Elle indiqua à mon frère et à ma sœur de se dépêcher tout en restant à distance. Je me souviens avoir gémi d'incompréhension en tentant d'approcher, la queue et les oreilles basses, mais je me suis fait refouler. Papa a dit que je sentais l'humain et qu'ils devaient partir avant qu'un grand danger ne leur arrive. Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas venir avec eux car j'étais contaminé. Je ne sais pas par quoi, mais je l'étais.

Maman poussa mon frère et ma sœur du museau pour les inciter à partir dans la direction qu'ils avaient choisi. Avant de se retourner et de me dire que maintenant, je devais me débrouiller sans eux. J'avais touché aux hommes, j'étais un danger pour la famille. J'ai dû m'asseoir tant cette nouvelle me bouleversa. J'ai bien tenté de leur dire que j'avais failli me noyer et que si je sentais l'humain c'était parce qu'ils m'avaient sauvé mais papa resta intransigeant. J'étais sevré après tout, il était temps que je quitte le nid. Puis il s'élança pour diriger toute la famille au loin. Toute sauf moi. Je sais que j'ai pleuré. Pas comme un humain pleure bien sûr, mais comme un fennec que je suis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mais j'ai fini par venir me rouler en boule dans le terrier. Il y avait nos odeurs à tous, même si le duvet confortable avait été dispersé. Ne jamais laisser de traces de son passage pour qu'aucun prédateur ne puisse venir jusqu'à toi. Une des leçons que j'avais retenues.

Et d'un coup, ce manque de confort combiné à l'absence de maman et à mon ventre qui commençait à avoir faim, m'oppressa. Alors je suis ressorti, avec dans l'idée de me trouver à manger. J'avais raté un lézard bien dodu et le maigre repas de l'humain ne m'avait pas suffi. Alors j'ai avancé dans la direction opposée à celle prise par ma famille. J'ai humé l'air afin de trouver une piste. J'ai dégoté un scarabée mais sa saveur me parut bien amère après les évènements de la nuit. Bien inconsciemment, mes pas m'ont ramené vers l'oasis où je n'aurais jamais dû aller. Enfin c'était ce que je me disais à l'époque, car maintenant, j'en suis assez satisfait.

Les deux humains dormaient. Le plus grand émettait un bruit sonore très élevé qui m'intrigua. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ces grognements voulaient dire. Je me suis approché pour essayer de mieux déchiffrer mais rien n'y faisait. Et puis il se retourna brusquement et j'ai eu peur qu'il m'écrase, alors je suis parti voir le petit. Il ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas fort et était roulé en boule. J'ai pris le temps de bien le renifler avant de décider que s'il m'avait sauvé tout à l'heure, alors il ne tenterait pas de me faire du mal maintenant. Je me suis roulé à côté de sa tête avant de m'endormir.

La journée du lendemain fut éprouvante pour moi. J'ai été réveillé en sursaut quand l'homme s'est levé et je suis parti en courant. Autant le petit ne me faisait pas trop peur, autant lui ne me rassurait pas du tout. Mais quand il s'est éloigné sans rien tenter, je suis revenu. Le petit était en train de se réveiller et je trouvais ça fascinant à regarder. Amusant aussi. Il faisait des bruits bizarres, des grognements incompréhensibles lui aussi, tout en se roulant un peu plus en boule. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et me regarder comme s'il ne me voyait pas réellement. Puis j'ai compris qu'il allait vraiment se réveiller et j'ai préféré fuir. Je ne suis pas allé bien loin mais je suis resté caché, guettant le moment où je pourrais essayer d'approcher sa gamelle. Mais contrairement à la veille, les humains ne mangèrent pas avant de partir. Ils montèrent dans leur machine effrayante et disparurent dans un nuage de poussières.

J'étais seul. Tout seul. Rejeté par ma famille, laissé par ces humains qui ne m'avaient finalement pas fait de mal, dans une oasis où j'avais failli mourir. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Mais j'ai vite pris une décision et je me suis mis à courir derrière l'engin bruyant. Heureusement que j'ai un bon flair et que dans le désert, tant qu'il n'y a pas de tempête de sable, les traces se suivent facilement. Je les ai retrouvés un peu plus loin alors qu'ils allaient repartir. J'étais un peu désespéré car je commençais à être fatigué de cette longue course. Je n'étais pas habitué à courir ainsi. Mais ils sont restés et m'ont offert de la nourriture.

Le petit m'a caressé doucement et c'était très agréable. Mais malgré ma décision de les suivre, j'étais réticent à abandonné totalement les préceptes que maman et papa m'avaient appris. Aussi j'ai beaucoup couru dans cette journée avant d'être finalement trop épuisé pour lutter. Je me suis retrouvé dans cette machine étonnante et j'ai dormi très profondément, bercé par son ronronnement. Et puis le petit était vraiment très gentil avec moi. Lorsque nous fîmes une nouvelle pause, j'ai pu me dégourdir les pattes et faire mes besoins, car mine de rien, les vibrations de la machine ça avait bien joué sur ma vessie. A un moment donné, alors que le grand et le petit parlaient, j'ai compris qu'ils parlaient de moi. Leur façon de faire ne pouvait pas me tromper.

- Je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Titan !

Je n'ai pas compris au début pourquoi il avait dit ce mot que je ne connais pas plus que les autres, en me regardant si attentivement. Mais j'ai grogné de satisfaction en comprenant que ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais. Et le gratouillis derrière mes oreilles était tellement bon que j'en aurais grogné de désespoir quand ça s'est arrêté. Puis les deux humains ont rigolé et je me suis senti bien. J'ai compris avec le temps que Titan était mon nom car il revenait souvent quand on me parlait. Ce n'était pas le cocon que maman et papa nous avaient confectionné, ce n'était pas la chaleur de mon frère et de ma sœur, couchés contre moi. C'était différent, mais c'était bon aussi.

Quand la nuit est tombée, nous étions arrivés à un endroit assez impressionnant. Il y avait des machines bruyantes partout, des trucs très hauts qui ne ressemblaient en rien aux dunes du désert et qui avaient des carrés lumineux dessus. Il y avait du bruit, de l'agitation, l'odeur était pestilentielle mais j'étais très intrigué. Je voyais enfin ce qu'il y avait plus loin dans le monde. Moi qui avais toujours voulu en savoir plus, j'y étais directement plongé dedans.

La suite ne fut qu'un tourbillon étrange. Je me suis retrouvé emprisonné sous la fourrure légère et bizarre du petit. J'ai su ce que sont ces fourrures sans poils plus tard, c'est un peu comme mon pelage, sauf que les humains peuvent le quitter et le changer au gré de leurs envies. Assez pratique, mais il y a un manque cruel d'odeurs personnalisées avec cette méthode. Bref, je n'ai plus rien vu avant que quelque chose de bizarre ne se passe et qu'on se retrouve dans un endroit où il faisait bien plus froid. J'avais peur, j'étais malade mais j'ai préféré ne pas bouger. J'ai bien songé à fuir à un moment mais j'avais peur de ne plus retrouver mon petit humain. Et il était tellement nerveux que je me suis dit qu'il aurait peut-être besoin que je le défende. Après tout, il avait été gentil avec moi, je pouvais bien l'aider pour le remercier.

De nouvelles odeurs m'ont assailli. Il y avait des bêtes aux alentours et pas des petites d'après ce que ma toute petite expérience me disait. Nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvés enfermés dans un étrange endroit. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était à l'époque, maintenant je peux dire que c'était une chambre. Mon humain n'était plus nerveux, il était soulagé et presque paisible. Il n'y avait plus le grand homme mais un autre avec des poils d'une drôle de couleur. Il avait l'air gentil lui aussi et j'ai rapidement été en confiance avec lui. Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me disais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. C'était instinctif. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à l'observer, à le renifler avant de finir par m'allonger avec mon petit humain.

Et il devait réellement être un jeune lui aussi car même cet homme aux poils couleur soleil couchant était plus adulte. Je me suis allongé avec lui en pensant que peut-être on pourrait grandir ensemble. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il s'est passé après que le jour soit revenu. Je m'étais trouvé un endroit dans un coin pour faire pipi mais je n'étais pas certain d'avoir bien fait. Il n'y avait pas d'odeurs que je connaissais pour m'indiquer comment me comporter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à ce moment là, je voulais aller prendre l'air car j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans cet endroit fermé. Aussi dès que j'ai pu, je suis sorti en courant.

J'ai été très étonné. Il n'y avait plus de désert, de sable et de cailloux. Il y avait de l'herbe mais pas celle qu'on trouve dans les oasis, celle là elle était grasse, juteuse, croquante mais pas raide. Elle n'était pas sèche non plus. Elle était même très bonne. Et puis il y avait des arbres que je n'avais jamais vus. Il y avait aussi des trucs colorés que j'ai pu renifler. C'était à ma hauteur et ça sentait bon. C'était des fleurs. Mais je n'en avais jamais vu avant. Maintenant je connais bien. Je sais aussi que des fois, il y a des abeilles dedans et que si je pose ma truffe dessus, et bien ça fait mal.

Mais à ce moment là, c'était tout nouveau pour moi. J'ai beaucoup couru, je me suis caché sous la végétation, j'ai senti tout ce que je pouvais sentir, j'en avais presque la tête qui tournait. C'était tellement nouveau, tellement bon, tellement enivrant. Et là je les ai vus. J'ai vu les grosses bêtes que j'avais senties. Elles étaient immenses, impressionnantes et j'étais une nouvelle fois fasciné. Je me suis approché et j'ai reniflé comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'en ai vu une qui était couleur du soleil couchant avec le museau écrasé. Une autre couleur de l'herbe avec des cornes dorées. Enfin un, celui-là c'était un mâle. Il y en avait un tout noir comme la nuit avec des pointes sur la queue.

Je n'avais jamais vu un tel spectacle. C'était vraiment beau. Il y en avait d'autres, je le sentais, mais elles étaient plus loin. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'approcher un peu plus d'une femelle couleur de l'herbe. Elle allait avoir des œufs. Je l'ai senti car son odeur n'était pas la même que les autres. Je l'ai regardée intensément alors que d'un coup, maman me manquait. Je me suis assis en me demandant si elle ne voudrait pas me faire un câlin. C'était une future maman après tout, et moi j'étais encore un bébé il y a une demi-lune de cela. Elle me fixa sans plus de réactions. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle ne me cracha pas du feu dessus. Elle devait avoir compris même si elle ne tenait pas à satisfaire mon besoin. Ce n'était pas un fennec après tout, on n'avait pas les mêmes codes. Notre échange s'arrêta quand elle se mit à piaffer. Je me suis alors retourné pour voir que l'humain aux poils colorés venait d'arriver. Je me suis levé et je suis allé vers lui en remuant la queue. Lui il me donnerait un câlin, et il me l'a donné. Pas longtemps, juste un peu avant de me mettre dans les bras de mon petit homme.

Cette fois j'ai pu profiter outrageusement de son attention. On était revenu dans la chambre et les deux humains se mirent à parler entre eux. La conversation ne fut pas complètement joyeuse et je ressentis beaucoup de tristesse, de peur et de fatigue émaner de petit. Si au début j'ai tenté de le réconforter, j'ai vite compris que ça ne suffisait pas. Alors j'ai essayé de le faire rire, comme il avait ri la veille avec l'autre humain. Je suis donc allé me faire les dents sur des bottes qui trainaient là. Et puis elles avaient l'odeur des grosses bêtes donc elles étaient très intéressantes. Même si un fil m'agaçait à dépasser ainsi devant mon museau. Mon humain ne rit pas. Mais il s'occupa alors de moi, tout en calmant ses sentiments. C'était toujours une bonne chose.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, j'ai pu m'échapper une nouvelle fois sans que personne ne me voie. Je suis reparti voir la maman grosse bête. Comme le matin, elle accepta ma présence tant que je ne m'approchais pas de trop. Une nouvelle fois je fus délogé et je commençais à déplorer de ne plus être libre de mes mouvements. J'ai été ramené à l'endroit où on était arrivé la veille. Je reconnus tout de suite l'odeur de la pièce. Mais j'ai été frappé par les sentiments que j'ai ressentis à ce moment là. C'était quelque chose de doux, mêlé à du soulagement et de la tranquillité. Il y avait mon petit humain mais aussi un autre adulte. Encore un. Je m'étais demandé à ce moment là combien il pouvait bien y en avoir de ces humains. Dans le désert on en voyait parfois passer mais là ça en faisait beaucoup. Mais j'ai vite senti que cet humain là était spécial. Il y avait quelque chose dans son odeur que je retrouvais dans le petit, et vis versa. C'était le papa de mon humain.

J'avoue qu'à ce moment là, j'ai eu quand même un peu peur de lui. Il était grand, son regard était impressionnant et sa voix claquait fort. Mais j'ai appris avec le temps qu'il aboyait plus fort qu'il ne mordait. D'ailleurs même si des fois il m'a parlé comme s'il était fâché, il y avait toujours une de ses mains qui venaient gratter derrière mes oreilles. Je n'avais jamais connu les humains avant, mais même si maman et papa m'avaient toujours mis en garde, je ne pus que constater avec le temps, que tous les humains n'étaient pas des monstres. Il y en a des vraiment méchants mais il y en a des biens aussi.

Et j'en ai rencontré plein de ceux-là. On n'est pas resté pour dormir là le soir, on est parti ailleurs. Je me suis à nouveau senti malade mais cette fois je n'étais pas sous une fourrure d'humain. Et finalement à ce moment là, je crois que j'aurais préféré l'être. Je n'ai pas tout compris, il y a eu des flammes mais pas la chaleur du feu, puis j'ai eu l'impression oppressante d'être emprisonné dans un terrier trop petit et qui bougeait dans tous les sens. Il y avait une odeur de brûler mais plus de flamme et finalement quand tout s'est arrêté, j'avais plein de suie partout sur moi.

La température et l'humidité étaient encore différentes et je me suis senti frissonner. Je suis resté avec mon petit humain et son humain de papa jusqu'à ce qu'on aille dans une chambre. Une autre encore. Mais là, il y avait l'odeur du petit partout. Je pouvais sentir que c'était son terrier et qu'il avait grandi là. Il y avait l'odeur de son papa aussi et d'autres odeurs que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'étais pas fatigué et j'ai donc un peu fureté. J'ai aussi décidé de bien retenir toutes ces nouvelles odeurs d'humains que je sentais partout. Parce que ces odeurs là, c'étaient celles des humains que mon petit humain aimaient. Il n'y avait pas de trace de peur ou de méchanceté.

D'ailleurs le lendemain, plein d'humains sont arrivés. Ils ont tous tripoté mon petit humain et j'ai compris que c'était leur façon de se faire un câlin. Maman me léchait ou me donnait des coups de museau pour me câliner. Eux ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre. C'était très instructif de les regarder faire. Et comme si je n'avais pas encore eu ma dose, le soir j'avais rencontré encore plus d'humains ! Mais cette fois, c'était des jeunes, comme mon humain à moi. J'y ai même retrouvé une odeur assez persistante que j'avais reniflée dans la chambre. C'était un humain avec les poils encore plus clair que les miens ! Il y avait quelque chose de fort entre lui et mon petit homme. De très fort.

Il m'a fallu un certain temps d'adaptation. C'était un environnement que je ne connaissais pas. Un climat plus froid que chez moi qui m'incommodait un peu. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'humains et même s'ils n'avaient pas de ces machines effrayantes, ils étaient très bruyants. Un jour, mon petit homme m'a amené chez un autre humain. Enfin un demi-humain plus précisément. J'avais déjà senti son odeur dans les couloirs. Il était là depuis très longtemps. J'ai été très impressionné par sa grandeur. Si les adultes que j'avais vus étaient grands, lui il était immense. Il avait des poils tous noirs et tout broussailleux qui lui mangeaient tout le visage. Il m'a attrapé dans sa main et ... il y aurait eu assez de place pour y mettre maman, papa, mon frère et ma sœur. Mais étrangement, je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose qui m'a mis en confiance, un peu comme pour l'humain aux poils couleur de feu mais en encore mieux.

J'ai passé plusieurs jours avec lui pendant que mon humain allait à ses obligations de petit. A ce moment là, je savais déjà qu'il y avait d'autres animaux car j'en avais vu de loin et je les avais sentis. Mais je n'en avais jamais approché un seul. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux me pique mon mulot sous le museau. Sur le coup j'ai été surpris. C'était mon gibier ! C'était moi qui l'avais levé et c'était ce volatile blanc qui allait lui faire sa fête ! Non alors ! Je me rappelle avoir sorti les dents et j'ai grogné. Pour être honnête, quand il s'est posé devant moi, j'ai perdu un peu d'assurance. Je connais bien la loi. J'étais plus petit, je passais donc après. Mais je n'ai jamais été très obéissant. Alors je me suis approché en jappant férocement avant de me prendre un coup d'aile qui m'envoya presque bouler plus loin.

Humilié, j'ai tourné le dos à l'animal et je suis parti plus loin. C'était finalement moins drôle que chez moi ici. Dans le dessert, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'animaux donc c'est plus agréable de chasser. Un cri retentit derrière moi mais j'en avais que faire. J'avais un casse-croute à dégoter maintenant que ma précédente proie était dans les griffes de cet oiseau. Mais je fus stoppé quand il se posa devant moi, me narguant en tenant mon mulot dans son bec. Pourtant il le déposa entre nous avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté pour me regarder. Enfin, il tourna sa tête presque complètement à l'envers ce qui m'impressionna pas mal. J'ai bien essayé de l'imiter mais je n'ai fait que perdre l'équilibre et trébucher. Le hululement de mon vis-à-vis m'a semblé se teinter d'amusement.

Je venais de rencontrer ma première amie animale. Car oui, c'était une femelle, je l'ai d'ailleurs compris très vite pendant le temps où nous nous sommes observés avant de partager le mulot. Ce qui m'a plu chez elle, c'était que même si elle me toisait fièrement, elle semblait être joueuse. Et cela se confirma quand j'ai entendu un bruit plus loin et qu'on se mit à courser le lézard en se bousculant un peu. Bien que pour elle c'était plus facile. Comme elle volait, je ne pouvais pas trop l'atteindre. Dans les jours qui suivirent, j'appris par mon petit homme qu'elle s'appelait Hedwige. On était en train de se chamailler comme on le faisait souvent depuis qu'on avait fait connaissance quand il a cru que j'essayais de lui faire du mal. Ridicule, elle est plus grande que moi, je ne fais pas le poids pour l'attaquer.

Il y avait un autre animal qui m'intriguait beaucoup. Une chatte. Elle n'était pas très belle et son pelage donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été entretenu. Mais c'était surtout l'aura qu'elle dégageait qui m'interpelait. Elle semblait aigrie et visiblement n'appréciait pas la présence des jeunes humains. Ce qui était stupide. Elle était dans un endroit plein d'humains, elle pouvait très bien partir si cela ne lui convenait pas. Mais malgré cela, elle avait une queue presque aussi touffue que la mienne, ce qui m'amusait beaucoup. Aussi dès que je le pouvais, je tentais de l'attraper. Un jour j'ai réussi à refermer mes crocs sur son plumeau mais la récompense n'était pas terrible. Elle s'est retournée et m'a collé un coup de patte. Mon petit homme est venu m'attraper et me murmurer que ce n'était pas bien de tenter de déplumer Miss Teigne, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre combien c'était amusant.

Ce jour là, il y avait un truc qui se passait avec l'humain aux cheveux clairs. Son anniversaire je crois mais j'ai du mal à saisir le concept humain de ce mot. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hedwige avait participé et cette autre chatte aussi. Elle s'appelle Chatonne. Je l'ai su après également. Mais contrairement à miss Teigne, elle adorait jouer et elle était avec moi dans l'endroit où mon petit homme dormait et passait du temps. Ce qui fait que la nuit, on en a souvent profité pour jouer ensemble. Un matin, on était dans la chambre où l'humaine de Chatonne dormait. On avait chassé toute la nuit avec Hedwige dans le parc et on avait fait un vrai festin. Du coup on avait très envie de dormir nous aussi. Sauf que Chatonne a voulu me montrer quelque chose qui brillait dans les affaires d'une des humaines. C'était petit, c'était joli et ça faisait du bruit quand on le faisait glisser sur les pierres du sol.

D'un coup notre envie de dormir s'est envolée et on a commencé à jouer. Mais Chatonne s'est mise à tricher. Elle a attrapé dans sa gueule ce qu'une humaine a ensuite appelé rabette, ou babette enfin quelque chose comme ça. Et pour ne pas que je la lui reprenne, elle a sauté sur la couche de son humaine. Ce n'était pas du jeu. J'arrive à monter sur les couches des hommes mais avec beaucoup de concentration car elles sont hautes ! Et elle, elle en profite car elle bondit plus haut que moi ! Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Je me suis concentré, j'ai pris mon élan et j'ai sauté. J'ai failli retomber sur mon séant mais j'ai réussi à me rattraper et à gambader dignement sur la litière douce et confortable. Evidemment, cela aurait été trop simple. Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a changé de couche. J'ai donc dû me concentrer de nouveau pour bondir à sa suite. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir qu'elle sautait sur une troisième couche avant de m'étaler au sol. Finalement, j'ai jappé pour l'arrêter tout en la suivant en passant par-dessous les couches.

Et Chatonne bondissait d'une couche à une autre sans s'arrêter. Je crois qu'à un moment elle a raté son coup et qu'elle a atterri sur la tête d'une des humaines car celle-ci s'est levée d'un coup en criant très fort. Elle a braillé contre Chatonne et son humaine avant de tenter de nous frapper avec je ne sais plus quoi car j'ai juste pris la poudre d'escampette. Cette humaine là, j'avais déjà bien senti qu'elle n'aimait pas mon petit homme à moi. C'était une râleuse et une pas gentille.

Bref, la vie était devenue très amusante d'un coup. On passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec Hedwige et Chatonne. On se coursait, on chassait, et parfois on ne faisait que paresser au soleil. Mais nous avons dû nous séparer pendant quelques temps. Mon petit homme et son papa avaient quitté le château. Leur habitation était plus petite, mais elle portait leur odeur de façon si forte que je ne pouvais que me trouver dans leur terrier. En plus, dans les coussins de la chambre de mon petit homme, je pouvais retrouver des odeurs de lui mais plus jeune encore. Je me suis un peu ennuyé même si Hedwige est venue me rendre visite à un moment. Puis nous avons été dans un autre terrier, celui de l'humain aux poils clairs. Il y avait là aussi des odeurs familières mais aussi des nouvelles. Mais ce qui était bien c'était qu'il y avait un grand parc dans lequel j'ai pu trouver plein de gibiers bien goûtus. Et j'ai rencontré deux autres amis. Il y avait Pompon et Pomponnette, sa femelle. Elle était assez calme et ne semblait pas avoir l'esprit aventureux. Pompon par contre, lui il m'a bien plu. Mais il était en cage. La première fois qu'il a pu s'évader, c'était grâce à l'humaine toute petite. Elle n'avait pas la même odeur que les autres humains aux poils clairs mais après les avoir observés, j'ai compris qu'ils étaient quand même une famille. Tout comme mon humain à moi et son papa sont devenus ma famille.

Mais revenons à la première évasion. J'étais là à ce moment là et j'ai pu voir comment la petite humaine a fait. Après avoir fait plusieurs essais, j'ai réussi à ouvrir la prison de mes amis un certain temps plus tard. Pompon a tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir alors que sa femelle s'est contentée d'aller grignoter un truc épais que les hommes appellent livres. Pompon m'a emmené dans un endroit qu'il aimait bien et on s'est bien amusé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à mastiquer une plume sans plus rien faire et que j'ai dû m'occuper tout seul. Les humains nous ont trouvés et se sont affolés. Le mien m'a fâché avant de m'enfermer dans sa chambre alors que Pompon est reparti dans sa prison.

Un jour, mon petit homme m'a dit qu'il devait partir mais qu'il reviendrait rapidement, que je ne serais pas seul car il y aurait Trevor, c'est un crapaud qui je ne voyais pas souvent car il restait là où il y avait de l'eau mouillée. Evidement je ne l'ai que compris quand il est parti et que j'ai constaté que j'étais presque tout seul. Presque car il y avait ce Dobby pour s'occuper de moi. Ce n'est pas un humain lui. C'est une autre créature que j'ai déjà vu au château en fouillant et en suivant les bonnes odeurs de nourriture. En principe, ces créatures étaient gentilles avec moi et ce Dobby ne faisait pas exception. Je suis resté un certain temps couché là où mon petit homme avait disparu avec son papa et sa famille. Oui, l'humain aux poils clairs, le jeune, j'ai bien compris que c'était un peu un frère car il avait une relation un peu comme celle de mon frère et moi. Sauf qu'ils ne chassent pas les lézards eux et que leurs grenouilles sont marrons et ont une drôle d'odeur de gourmandise.

Ils sont revenus deux jours plus tard et j'ai compris que ça n'allait pas. Les deux autres jeunes humains n'étaient pas non plus très en forme mais l'humain aux poils clairs sentait le sang et la douleur. Il avait été blessé. Alors j'ai passé du temps à essayer de le réconforter ainsi que mon petit humain et son papa. Mais je sentais aussi des odeurs de blessures sur eux. Pas réellement eux mais ils voyaient d'autres humains qui avaient été blessés. Et d'après mon flair et mon intuition, c'était un parent proche d'eux. Un dont l'odeur était très présente dans leur terrier mais que je n'avais pas reniflée souvent.

Notre retour au château s'est fait peu de temps après. Mon humain allait mieux et son grand frère aussi même si je sentais qu'il était encore blessé. Mais ils étaient occupés à retrouver leurs amis alors j'ai préféré rester avec le papa de mon petit humain. Enfin pas la journée, il y avait bien trop d'odeurs nouvelles, ou que je n'avais pas senties depuis deux lunes, à renifler un peu partout. Mais le soir je me suis précipité dans sa chambre pour lui tenir compagnie. Il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé. Alors je me suis occupé en l'attendant. J'ai vérifié avec mon flair que tout était correct et que malgré le temps où nous n'étions pas là, rien de dangereux ne s'était installer dans le terrier. Puis je me suis décidé à aller m'allonger sur sa couche. Après tout, le temps que j'arrive à grimper dessus, vu sa hauteur et ma petite taille, le papa de mon petit humain serait sûrement arrivé.

Lorsque j'ai réussi à poser mes pattes sur la litière duveteuse, épaisse, chaude et moelleuse, je me suis retrouvé à moitié enseveli dans une douceur qui sentait bon la plume. La truffe au vent ou collée au tissus, j'ai arpenté la couche de long en large avant de grogner de satisfaction. Là, sur le bord de ce que les humains appellent oreiller, il y avait une petite plume qui dépassait. J'ai essayé de l'attraper doucement pour jouer avec mais elle glissait entre mes crocs sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Alors j'avoue, je me suis un peu agacé et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'une marée de plumes blanches ... et c'était vachement amusant ! J'ai couru dedans, sauté au milieu, dérapé dessus, bref je me suis amusé comme un petit fou tout en faisant des allers et retours sous la litière.

- Sors de là. Tout de suite !

Il était revenu ! Bon, son ton était sec et agacé, mais il était toujours comme ça. Enfin sauf avec mon petit humain où il devait doux et tendre, ou avec le reste de cette étrange famille qui n'était pas liée par les odeurs, où il devenait moqueur. Alors je n'ai pas bougé, jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève la litière épaisse que j'avais sur moi. J'ai remué la queue en jappant de joie. Il m'avait trouvé, ça voulait dire qu'il voulait jouer non ?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé les dents ou les yeux de fennec dans mes potions, mais je pense que le moment est venu pour moi de tester ... Tu as trois secondes pour sortir de mon lit ! Un ... Deux ... Trois.

Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il me disait. S'il y avait certains mots qui avaient une signification pour moi, tous ceux qu'il avait prononcés si rapidement, m'étaient inconnus. Décidant que c'était une façon pour lui de s'amuser car il prenait souvent cet air avec ses amis, j'ai bondi sous la litière pour me cacher avant d'en ressortir pour plonger dans l'oreiller. J'y ai fait quelques galipettes qui ont fait s'envoler quelques plumes. C'était très amusant comme jeu.

- Il a quitté le désert depuis quatre mois et je me retrouve avec un fennec faisant des terriers dans mon lit. Pathétique. Bon, je te proposerais bien de venir prendre une douche avec moi pour détruire mon gel douche, ma serviette et tout ce à quoi je ne pense pas mais j'aspire à un peu de tranquillité et toi à éviter l'eau. Alors finis de manger mon lit si ça te chante, et surtout sois loin quand je serais changé.

Manger ? Je me suis redressé d'un coup. Certes, j'avais déjà eu ma gamelle, mais jamais je ne cracherais sur un peu de supplément. Mais quand je l'ai vu se diriger vers la porte où dedans il y avait un truc qui faisait jaillir de l'eau, ça m'a nettement moins intéressé. C'était mouillé là-dedans et il n'y avait certainement pas des choses à manger. Le papa de mon petit humain est parti, me délaissant et j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de jouer. En plus j'avais ressenti quelque chose comme de la lassitude et de la fatigue chez lui. Je suis redescendu de la couche et je suis allé me cacher dessous pour l'attendre. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour le distraire.

Il est revenu peu de temps après. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais la couche a bougé étrangement avant qu'il n'aille s'y allonger. Prudemment et discrètement, je suis sortie de ma cachette avant de sauter le plus souplement possible sur la couche. Il était là, assis dans sa litière, tenant un livre. C'était bien étrange comme objet. J'en ai déjà vu beaucoup de fois mais qui n'avait pas toujours la même odeur ni la même couleur. A croire qu'il y en avait autant que d'hommes ! Bref, il était là appuyé contre l'oreiller qui semblait tout arrangé, et je me suis approché de lui en rampant et les oreilles en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon museau soit posé sur sa main. Il était juste fatigué et moi j'ai cru qu'il voulait jouer. Il fallait que je me fasse pardonner d'avoir mal interprété son envie.

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Tu peux dormir là ce soir. Mais un jour tu vas réellement tomber sur un os avec tes idioties ! Et dès demain, tu es prié d'aller détruire le dortoir de ton cher _petit maitre_.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me disait sur mon petit humain, mais à ce moment là, alors qu'il me grattait derrière les oreilles, j'étais juste au paradis. Je l'aime beaucoup le papa de mon petit humain. Il peut faire peur, mais il est tellement bon et gentil avec moi. Il méritait réellement que je passe un peu de temps avec lui et je me suis promis de venir le voir aussi souvent que possible.

Puis la routine s'est installée. Chatonne, Hedwige et moi avons fêté dignement nos retrouvailles. Une nuit entière de chasse dans la grande forêt. Nous avons d'ailleurs fait une sieste sur place car nos estomacs criaient au crime et que nous ne pouvions plus faire un pas sans roter.

Mon petit humain, son papa et son frère aux poils clairs étaient parfois tendus quand ils s'approchaient d'un humain à l'étrange allure. Et mon instinct me disait que lui n'était pas un bon humain comme les autres. Les amis de mes humains je les aimais bien. Ils étaient gentils avec moi et j'aimais bien leurs câlins. Mais quand je passais à ses côtés, j'avais les poils qui se hérissaient tous seuls. Chatonne l'évitait, tout comme Hedwige qui était agacée lorsqu'elle passait à côté de lui. Il y avait aussi un autre chat qui de temps en temps venait avec nous. Pattenrond. Mais il était plus solitaire et aimait son calme, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas avec nous. Pourtant, à force de le voir grogner et souffler devant cet homme étrange, cela n'a fait que me confirmer qu'il n'était pas un homme fréquentable.

Ce n'était pas comme cette humaine aux poils longs et clairs. Elle aussi est étrange. Même maintenant, après plusieurs mois, il y a des mots qu'elle dit et je ne comprends pas. Avec le temps, j'ai aussi appris que si des fois elle avait une intonation bizarre dans la voix c'est parce qu'elle chantonne de temps en temps. Mais même là elle utilise des mots que je n'ai pas souvent entendus. Et pourtant maintenant, je m'y connais bien en langage humain. Ce qui me rassure c'est que quand hier elle a chanté « pampililu », mon petit humain n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre non plus. Par contre elle est gentille. Elle a toujours une attention pour moi. Et surtout mon petit humain l'aime bien et se retrouve toujours apaisé en sa présence. Rien que pour ça elle a toute mon approbation.

En parlant compréhension, avec Chatonne et Hedwige, on ne parle pas le même langage. Pourtant on se comprend. C'est instinctif. Il y a des choses qui se communiquent facilement et notre instinct aide beaucoup entre nous. C'est pourquoi, quand Hed nous a indiqué qu'elle allait voir le papa de son humain pour lui donner ce que son humain lui avait donné, on lui a dit au revoir en lui souhaitant bon voyage. Sauf que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partait ainsi et que nous avons trouvé qu'elle mettait beaucoup de temps pour revenir. Beaucoup trop de temps. Quand elle est finalement revenue, elle était blessée. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps avec le demi-humain, le gigantesque humain qui met tous les animaux en confiance. Et je suis resté avec eux. Mon petit humain était en bonne forme alors que mon amie non. Alors j'ai fait un choix. D'ailleurs mon petit humain ne m'en a pas voulu. Quand il est venu me voir, il m'a câliné comme d'habitude avant de me laisser avec Hed.

Puis il y a eu cette humaine qui est arrivée. Chatonne et Pattenrond ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup et pourtant elle avait l'air de bien aimer les chats. Moi elle m'a intrigué au début avant que je ne m'en méfie. Avant que je ne sente son odeur sur mon petit humain alors qu'il souffrait. C'était un soir où il n'était pas resté avec ses amis. Et quand il est revenu, je sentais qu'il avait mal et qu'il était perturbé. Je suis resté avec lui pour l'aider à aller mieux. Et je l'ai fait plusieurs fois, à chaque fois qu'il allait le soir avec cette humaine. Hedwige nous fit comprendre qu'elle non plus ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Le problème avec notre langage instinctif entre races différentes, c'était que nous pouvions comprendre les grandes lignes et non le détail. Mais dans le fond, nous étions unanimes à son encontre. Avec du recul, je me dis que le fait que son humain était lui aussi blessé par cette humaine devait jouer sur beaucoup sur l'humeur de Hed.

En dehors de cela, j'aimais beaucoup ma nouvelle vie. Je n'avais plus pensé à maman depuis un bon moment. Il y avait tellement de bonnes aventures à vivre, de lieux à découvrir et de bestioles à courser. Et puis il y avait tellement de créatures étranges que je n'avais jamais vues avant que c'était merveilleux. Hed et Chat' connaissent le château depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et ont toujours vécu dans cette région ou dans une qui lui ressemble bien. Moi je viens de mon désert. Rien n'est plus différent d'ici que le désert.

Un jour j'ai fait la connaissance d'un cousin à Pompon et il était bien moins sociable. Il m'a mordu fortement l'oreille avant de me chasser de son terrier. Ma pauvre oreille en a été douloureuse un bon moment. Et en plus mon petit humain m'a trouvé juste à ce moment là et m'a réprimandé. Enfin d'après le ton, je pense que c'était ça. Mais il est gentil mon petit homme à moi, il m'a amené au gigantesque demi-humain qui m'a soigné avec douceur, même si avec ses grosses mains, il aurait pu m'écraser sans effort. Mais il n'a fait que me guérir.

Mon magnifique pavillon était redevenu ma fierté quand un grand évènement eu lieu. J'ai senti que quelque chose se passait au milieu d'une nuit. J'ai quitté la couche de mon petit humain, et je suis sorti aussi rapidement que possible tout en suivant mon flair. Il y avait là une odeur que je connaissais, une odeur qui flottait faiblement mais sûrement dans les airs. J'ai quitté le château sans rencontrer personne. Même pas Chatonne qui pourtant m'avait signifié qu'elle partait chasser. J'ai traversé le parc en ressentant une certaine animation. Elle était quelque part, autant cachée dans la forêt que dans mon corps. Elle battait en même temps que mon cœur, résonnant dans un souvenir.

Et puis je les ai vues. Elles étaient énervés, piaffaient, crachaient et rugissaient. Je venais de retrouver des grosses bêtes que j'avais rencontrées au début de ma cohabitation avec mon petit humain. J'avais envie d'aller les voir, d'aller leur japper un bonjour et une bienvenue chez moi. Après tout, j'étais allé chez elles, c'était comme si elles me rendaient la politesse. Mais elles étaient trop agacées. Il valait mieux que j'attende un peu. En plus il y avait plein d'humains qui tentaient de les calmer et eux, je ne savais pas trop s'ils étaient gentils ou pas. Alors j'ai attendu. Je suis resté la, caché dans un fourré pendant tout le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée. Finalement je me suis décidé à agir car l'inaction commençait à me donner des picotis dans les pattes.

J'ai bien fait attention de ne pas me faire voir par les humains. Oh j'avais bien reconnu l'humain avec les poils couleur de feu et je savais que lui était gentil. D'ailleurs, maintenant je pouvais ressentir en lui la même odeur qu'il y avait sur l'ami de l'humain de Hed. C'était son frère, j'en ai été persuadé à cet instant. Mais les autres hommes, je préférais ne pas trop m'y frotter. Il y avait quatre grosses bêtes et j'avais déjà établi lors de mon observation que l'une d'entre elles, la grosse noire, avec ses yeux jaunes et sa queue pleine de piques était la plus dangereuse. Elle était particulièrement énervée et mon instinct m'a indiqué qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'approche d'elle. Les autres étaient bien plus accessibles pour que j'aille les accueillir comme elles le méritaient. Les humains les avaient enfermées dans des cages. Ces idiots. Comme le papa du frère de mon petit humain qui enfermait Pompon sans raison.

Mais bon, cette fois, l'ouverture des cages n'était pas à ma portée aussi je me contentais d'une visite de courtoisie. J'ai commencé par japper joyeusement à la grosse bête qui avait une couleur un peu plus vive que les poils de l'humain que mon petit humain connaissait. Elle soupira à mon passage et son souffle me chauffa les poils avec autant de réussite que le soleil au zénith dans le désert. Puis je suis allé présenter mes hommages à la grosse bête couleur d'un ciel sans nuage. Elle me regarda en penchant la tête tout en se rapprochant d'une couvée d'œufs. C'était que des mamans, enfin des futures mamans, je l'avais bien remarqué. Je lui ai jappé mes félicitations avant de m'avancer vers la dernière grosse bête. Elle était de la couleur de l'herbe et je la reconnus rapidement comme étant celle avec qui j'avais déjà eu un contact. Et elle avait eu ses œufs ! Mais je n'ai pu aller lui dire bonjour que je me suis fait attraper. Pris de panique, je me suis débattu vivement pour échapper à mon agresseur.

- Hey, calme-toi, petit Titan, tu me reconnais bien quand même. J'aurais dû me douter que toi tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie de venir nous dire bonjour.

L'humain aux poils couleur de feu ! J'ai secoué la queue pour lui montrer combien j'étais content de le revoir, bien qu'intérieurement j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me mette pas la main dessus. Surtout maintenant que je me rendais compte qu'il m'emmenait loin des grosses bêtes. Et je n'avais pas pu offrir mes hommages à mon amie !

Peu de temps après, je me suis retrouvé chez le demi-humain, dans les bras de mon petit humain à écouter leur conversations tout en réfléchissant à comment je pourrais retourner dans la forêt.

Ce qui n'est pas arrivé avant deux jours ! Mon petit humain et son papa se sont fait une joie de me garder enfermé en prison ! Pendant deux jours je n'ai même pas pu voir Chat' ou Hed qui auraient pu m'aider dans mon entreprise. Mais ce fut un frère de l'humain aux poils couleur de feu qui vint me délivrer. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il m'a dit mais j'ai cru saisir qu'il faudrait que je l'aide. Ce qui ne me posait pas de problème étant donné que je lui en devais une. C'était une bonne chose que j'ai commencé à décrypter les mots des humains. Bon, j'avais beaucoup de lacunes, mais je ne désespérais pas d'y arriver un jour. Surtout qu'avec leurs humeurs, le ton de leur voix et leurs postures, cela m'aidait bien à cibler leurs demandes. Et maintenant j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès dans ce domaine là ! Là j'avais compris à ses mimiques et à son sifflement qu'il faudrait que je vienne le voir quand il sifflerait.

Bon, s'il veut mais d'abord moi j'aimerais voir les grosses bêtes ! Sauf que quand j'ai voulu rejoindre la forêt, j'ai découvert avec agacement que je n'étais pas le seul à aller là-bas et que des tas de jeunes humains s'y dirigeaient également. Je me suis fondu dans le décor, me cachant derrière les arbustes, sous les buissons et j'ai tenté d'approcher les grosses bêtes mais elles étaient sous haute surveillance. Et voilà, j'avais perdu deux jours et maintenant, pas moyen d'arriver à mon but. Je ronchonnais dans mon coin, n'hésitant pas à grogner tout seul. Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par un sifflement. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller mais il m'avait libéré alors je lui devais bien ça.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! Il m'avait appelé pour que je vois la grosse bête que je n'avais pas encore saluée ! Il est franchement bien cet humain. Je me suis approché en jappant de joie. Je l'ai vue me regarder un instant puis elle a grogné comme pour me dire bonjour. Je n'en doutais pas mais j'ai eu la confirmation que je l'avais déjà rencontrée quelques lunes plus tôt et que c'était bien elle qui m'avait un peu rassuré de l'absence de maman. Sauf qu'elle semblait bien moins sereine que la première fois que je l'avais vue. Elle était même un peu agacée.

Mais c'était normal. Après tout, elle avait ses œufs maintenant et elle était dans un endroit avec plein d'humains qui criaient, applaudissaient et tapaient des pattes. Et en plus elle était attachée ! Là d'un coup, j'ai repensé à ce que maman et papa me disaient sur les humains. Comme quoi ils étaient cruels. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement tort. La grosse bête s'est d'un coup précipité sur moi. J'ai fait un bond en arrière avant de me mettre en position de jouer. Parce qu'elle m'avait reconnu, c'était indéniable, et qu'elle voulait jouer avec moi. Sinon pourquoi serait-elle venue si vite dans ma direction ?

Mais comme faire des roulades à deux n'était pas amusant si ça arrivait trop vite, je suis resté à distance, sautillant pour l'encourager à venir vers moi. Mais l'humain aux poils couleur de feu a fait je ne sais quoi qui a fait que tous les autres ont hurlé de joie. Puis il s'est approché de moi pour m'attraper sous son bras et m'emmener loin. Là ce n'était pas amusant du tout ! Juste quand je commençais à jouer ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai été enfermé dans la cabane du demi-humain jusqu'à ce que mon petit humain vienne me chercher pour m'emmener avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bon dimanche à tous ceux qui sont venus sur ce petits bonus. Je n'ai eu que deux avis mais ils étaient positifs donc on va dire que cette histoire vue par Titan n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Aujourd'hui voici la deuxième partie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également.

Bonne journée et à mercredi pour le chapitre 92 de l'histoire principale.

* * *

><p>Phrases défi :<p>

-Draco demande à Kerrian s'il a vu Greg et Vincent et Kerry lui dit de suivre les traces de glace fondue comme pour le petit poucet.

-Vincent et Gregory entendent Chatonne leur réclamer une crêpe.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2<strong>

Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de retourner dans la forêt avant que les grosses bêtes ne soient parties. Et pourtant j'ai cherché un moment dans la forêt pour voir si elles n'avaient pas été déplacées ailleurs, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Elles avaient dû rentrer chez elles. J'ai été très déçu car j'ai été complètement fasciné par ces animaux. Ils se dégagent tant de force, de sauvagerie, de puissance que moi, de mes trois pattes de haut, ça me rend tout chose d'être devant eux.

Mais j'ai pu me changer les idées quelques jours plus tard quand le papa de mon petit homme m'a offert un festin de roi. Bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi l'humain aux poils couleur de feu, qui m'avait libéré le jour des grosses bêtes, était là couché par terre ni pourquoi mes insectes étaient sur ses pattes. Mais j'ai pu me remplir l'estomac jusqu'à en roter de plaisir. Et en prime il m'a fait des câlins en me gratouillant derrière les oreilles. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup cet humain en noir, papa de mon petit homme.

Après cela, Chatonne, Hedwige et moi avons repris nos complots et nos jeux. Bon, beaucoup de nos plans sont tombés à l'eau car les humains qui sentaient différemment et qui ne dormaient pas dans le château n'étaient pas aussi tolérants avec nous que nos humains. Il y en a même un qui a donné un coup de patte à Chat' parce qu'elle jouait avec son bout de bois. Ils ne sont vraiment pas prêteurs. Remarquez que lorsque j'ai voulu grignoter celui mon petit humain il y a de nombreuses lunes, il m'a sermonné sévèrement. Mais lui au moins il ne m'a pas tapé. Au contraire, il m'a trouvé un autre jouet pour me faire les dents et s'est amusé à me l'envoyer au loin.

Bref, du coup on a changé un peu nos plans et on a cherché du côté de ceux qui habitaient au château. Et on a décidé de voir où habitait Miss Teigne et son humain. Ils sont tellement bizarres tous les deux. On ressentait la magie dans l'animal mais pas dans son humain alors qu'en principe c'est le contraire ou alors de la magie pour les deux. Pour mon petit homme par exemple, il a un autre animal que ne j'aime pas beaucoup car il reste tout le temps dans l'eau mouillée. Ben lui, il n'a pas de magie autour de lui, tout comme moi, alors que notre petit humain et son papa en ont. Pareil pour Pomponnette et son humain alors qu'avec Pompon c'est encore différent. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui sent la magie, comme pour Miss Teigne. Et comme Chatonne et Pattenrond aussi d'ailleurs. Mais dans tous les cas, l'humain dégage de la magie mais pas pour l'homme de Miss Teigne.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Hed a suivi l'humain avec discrétion car mine de rien, malgré qu'on ait fureté partout, on n'avait jamais su où il habitait. Ni Chatonne ni moi ne pouvions le faire car Miss Teigne nous aurait repéré automatiquement. Elle n'est pas belle mais elle est redoutable pour pister ou débusquer des poursuivants. Il a fallu un bon moment avant de pouvoir trouver leur terrier. Presqu'une lune entière. Mais on n'y est pas allé tout de suite. On n'est pas fou non plus. Si c'était pour se faire piéger par cette vieille chatte rusée ou par son humain râleur, autant ne pas le faire. Mais on a eu de la chance. Les humains ont fait une fête où ils étaient presque tous dans des fourrures d'humaines différentes de celles de tous les jours. Aussi ils étaient occupés et Miss Teigne et son humain aussi. Ils étaient dans la salle pour manger.

Nous, on en a profité pour se précipiter chez eux. C'était au quatrième sol. Honnêtement moi j'aurais plutôt cru qu'il habitait dans les sous terrains un peu comme mon petit humain et son papa. Mais non. Par contre, il a fallu passer dans un petit chemin derrière un de ces hommes de fer. Hed nous a dit que le passage s'élargissait quand l'humain passait mais évidemment, pas pour nous. Bon certes, c'était étroit mais cela ne nous dérangerait pas, on n'était pas gros. Juste que Hed a eu un peu de mal à circuler en volant et a pris du temps à avancer en sautillant. Heureusement ça n'a pas duré longtemps sinon elle n'aurait pas pu aller au bout. Là ça s'est un peu élargi le temps de se retrouver devant une porte. Chatonne nous a montré la souplesse de sa race en se jetant sur la poignée. Un instant plus tard, je poussais la porte de mon museau pour pouvoir entrer.

C'était ... sombre. Presque comme dans un terrier mais le confort du nid en moins. Il faisait plus froid que dans les parties humides et sous terraines du château. La pièce était petite également. Une couche, quelques meubles qui avaient eu au moins plusieurs vies et on avait fait le tour. Ah si, il y avait aussi une autre petite pièce. Une où ni Chatonne ni moi n'iront sans y être forcé. C'était là qu'il y avait de l'eau apprivoisée. Mais là, il y avait aussi une forte odeur d'urine. Celle de Miss Teigne. En glissant un œil dans l'endroit j'ai aperçu un bac avec de la sciure dedans d'où venait cette fétide odeur.

Ne désirant pas épiloguer sur ce lieu peu agréable, je me suis retourné pour voir Hed sautiller et tenter de becquer l'armoire pour en ouvrir la porte. D'ailleurs elle réussit peu de temps après. Quand je vous disais que mes copines étaient extra ... Chat' était en train de jouer avec un bout de chaine qui dépassait de sous la couche. En fouillant un peu, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. C'était un morceau de bois avec plein de lanières au bout. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça servait, mais c'était assez drôle de tirer dessus. Je me suis donc occupé à le mordiller pendant que Hed faisait le ménage dans l'armoire. Chat' et moi on a fini par la rejoindre car fouiner dans les fourrures de l'humain râleur était plus amusant que tirer sur une ficelle. Surtout quand celle-ci se casse et qu'elle me revient dans le museau.

Puis on a entendu un bruit. Alors on est parti ventre à terre sans se soucier de laisser du bordel derrière nous. De toute façon, on n'aurait jamais pu ranger tout ça. Au mieux, on aurait tout trainé sous la couche de façon à ce que ça reste caché un peu plus, mais c'est tout. Enfin Chat' et moi sommes partis ventre à tête, Hed a ouvert la fenêtre pour fuir plus vite. Sautiller dans le passage étroit lui aurait fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps. Ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'en fuyant, certaines fourrures humaines nous ont suivis. C'est vicieux ces machins là. Ça s'accroche à nos pattes, serres, queues et ça nous fait perdre du temps dans notre évacuation. Heureusement qu'on a l'habitude d'aller vite sinon on se serait fait attraper. Je sais que le lendemain, l'humain râleur a râlé un peu plus fort que d'habitude car certains des petits hommes lui avaient rapporté ses fourrures. C'est stupide de sa part, à sa place j'aurais été content qu'on me retrouve mes affaires. Certes, ses fourrures n'étaient pas aussi belles que celles de mon petit humain ou encore comme son frère aux poils clairs. Elles étaient un peu trouées aussi et ce n'était pas à cause de mes crocs. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. J'ai bien entendu les jeunes humains rigoler en parlant de caquelon ... cachegon ... calelon ... ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Mais je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport.

Mon petit humain n'était pas là à ce moment là. Son frère non plus. Je n'ai su qu'après qu'ils étaient rentrés chez l'humain aux poils clairs car j'ai senti les odeurs sur eux quand ils sont revenus. Mais entre temps, je suis resté avec l'humain un peu plus âgé avec qui ils trainent souvent et avec l'humain un peu gros qui parle aux plantes. Ils sont souvent ensemble et ils savent comment me gratter les oreilles alors c'est un gros avantage. Quand mon petit humain est arrivé je lui ai fait la fête, il m'a fait la fête et on ne s'est plus lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme. En fait, on était dans la salle où on mange quand il est arrivé. Son frère aux poils clairs s'était installé avec ses amis et mon petit humain et ils se sont mis à parler très vite, à rire et à s'échanger quelques affaires. Puis ils se sont mis à parler tranquillement. Là je me suis dit que c'était le moment d'essayer de comprendre leur langage.

-Dites, vous avez-vu Vincent et Grégory ? Demanda le frère de mon petit humain.

-Ils sont partis d'ici tout à l'heure les mains pleines de nourritures. Si tu cherches bien, tu devrais pouvoir suivre les traces de glaces fondues et les retrouver façon petit poucet.

-Oh, bah on verra plus tard. Papa nous a offert des chocolats à noël, ils viennent de Belgique et sont super bons.

-Oui, il m'en a fait parvenir une boite également et je reconnais qu'ils sont savoureux.

-On en a gardé un peu pour leur faire goûter car ils sont très gourmands, indiqua mon petit humain.

Ils parlaient nourriture. Ça je l'ai bien compris, mais je n'ai pas saisi le détail par contre. Heureusement que j'ai fait bien des progrès par la suite, car ça sûrement sauvé la vie de mon petit homme à moi. Mais là pour le coup, j'en étais qu'à mes balbutiements en langage humain et je n'ai compris que le général. Peut-être parce que je suis un gourmand moi aussi.

Mon petit humain, son frère aux poils clairs et ses amis restèrent souvent ensemble dans les jours qui ont suivi. D'habitude, ils partaient chacun de leur côté pour la journée et ne se retrouvaient qu'à l'heure de manger ou le soir. Là non. C'était étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Peut-être qu'un jour je l'apprendrais enfin mais pour l'instant, c'est toujours un mystère pour moi. Surtout que peu de temps après, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et chacun repartait de son côté. Ils ont quand même d'étranges habitudes ces humains.

Mais quelque chose n'avait pas changé, c'était la tension qui les habitaient quand ils s'approchaient de l'humaine qui faisait souffrir mon petit humain, ainsi que de l'humain étrange qui avait une patte en bois. Elle m'attirait cette patte et j'y aurais volontiers planté les crocs dedans pour voir ce que ça faisait, mais j'avais un peu peur qu'il me donne un coup avec en représailles. Et ses griffes en bois ne m'auraient sûrement pas fait que du bien. Bref, je disais donc que la tension s'était accentuée, tout comme la souffrance de mon petit humain, celui de Hed et d'autres qui n'appartenaient pas toujours à un animal. J'aurais voulu lui planter les crocs dans les pattes à elle aussi mais pas pour la même raison. Malheureusement il y avait tellement de fourrures d'humain autour d'elle que je n'étais pas certain d'arriver à la toucher réellement. Et puis, si Chatonne avait la côte avec elle, moi ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Et elle aurait bien été capable de m'attaquer comme elle attaquait mon petit humain.

Mais un jour, ce fut encore pire. La peur s'était rajoutée à l'ambiance du château. Pas que pour mon petit humain et pas une simple peur, mais tous les humains ou presque et une angoisse sourde qui tordait le ventre. Je n'ai pas compris les mots qui se disaient et j'en ai été profondément désappointé. Il y avait un mot comme 'scalan ou ralaban qui revenait très souvent. Par contre, Hed m'a fait comprendre que les humains parlaient d'une évasion. C'est qu'elle est super intelligente cette chouette et elle comprend tout ! Pas comme moi. Enfin bref, visiblement cette évasion avait apporté la peur sur les petits de ce lieu.

La lune a tourné et après une nouvelle tension pour mon petit humain, une vague de soulagement l'a envahi au moment où l'humaine qui lui faisait du mal a disparu du château. J'avais déjà fait beaucoup de progrès et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait été puni d'avoir fait du mal aux jeunes humains. C'était une très bonne chose. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Je me suis promis d'aller faire pipi dans ses affaires si jamais elle revenait.

Et comme mon petit humain allait mieux, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner un peu de lui pour m'amuser avec Chatonne. Hed s'occupait de son humain principalement car il était stressé. Il avait un rôle bien spécial dans le château et je le savais bien. Et une des tâches qu'il devait faire arrivait alors qu'il n'était pas prêt. Du coup, Hedwige lui apportait son soutien en lui mordillant les oreilles ou les doigts avec affection. Elle nous le fait aussi parfois à Chat' et moi. Bien que nos oreilles apprécient bien moins que la peau de nos cous. D'ailleurs, si mes deux copines sont allez voir l'humain de Hed en action, moi, quand j'ai compris que ça se passerait dans l'eau mouillée, j'ai préféré rester loin de toute cette agitation. Un moment d'inattention et on se retrouve à manquer de mourir dessous cette étendue mesquine d'eau froide. J'ai déjà donné une fois, je ne retenterais pas l'expérience. J'ai bien compris la leçon.

Mais pendant ce temps là, je me suis quand même occupé. J'ai suivi ce ... ce n'est pas un humain, il n'en a pas l'odeur ni la consistance. Parfois je croisais des anciens humains qui étaient morts avant de revenir. Ils avaient cette aura de mort autour d'eux qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas se tromper. Et puis ils passaient à travers les murs de pierres alors que les vivants ne le pouvaient pas. Mais cette créature n'était pas morte non plus. Les jeunes humains disent qu'il est un esprit et d'après leurs cris d'indignation, il s'appelait Peeves. C'est un mot que j'ai bien compris rapidement ! Moi je l'aimais bien. C'était un farceur et moi j'aime bien les farces. Ce jour là je l'ai vu taquiner la pierre à la forme d'un oiseau qui était au deuxième sol.

La pierre grinça et lui lança un regard mauvais avant de tourner pour tenter de lui donner un coup d'aile. Peeves s'écarta en riant. Moi j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière. J'avais bien senti des odeurs par là. Le papa de mon petit humain et même lui, y étaient déjà passés. Là, j'avais la possibilité de voir ce qu'il se cachait derrière. Alors je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai foncé et j'ai grimpé les marches ventre à terre. J'ai été surpris de voir où j'avais atterri. C'était un endroit étrange, plein d'objets bizarres, d'odeurs étonnantes et surtout, il y avait un animal que je n'avais jamais vu avant. C'était un oiseau avec des plumes plus vives que les poils couleur de feu des amis de mon petit humain. Il y avait aussi du doré sur lui, plus brillant que le sable du désert. Des flammes étincelaient au bout de ses plumes. Il était vraiment époustouflant de beauté comme oiseau.

Hedwige est belle. Son plumage blanc et doux la rend élégante et gracieuse. Chatonne est jolie. Son pelage tigré gris la rend si mignonne quand elle gonfle ses poils pour séduire. Mais lui, c'était différent. Il était magique. Complètement magique. Et cela se voyait dans son apparence autant que dans son aura et sa prestance. Tout en lui débordait d'ondes magiques. Comme son humain. Il est bizarre lui aussi. Il a un long pelage blanc sur le museau que j'ai déjà agrippé une fois de mes crocs pour voir ce que cela faisait. Il a ri et m'a gratté derrière les oreilles. Mais j'ai bien senti qu'il avait bien plus de magie que mon petit humain, ou que son papa ou que n'importe qui d'autre dans le château. L'oiseau l'avait bien choisi car ils avaient beaucoup en commun tous les deux.

Je suis resté un certain temps à l'observer alors qu'il me gardait à l'œil. Il donnait l'impression de se reposer sans rien faire d'autre, mais je sais très bien qu'il me surveillait. Puis quand j'en ai eu assez de le regarder, je me suis remis sur mes pattes et j'ai fait le tour de l'endroit. J'étais très tenté pour sauter et attraper les plumes de sa queue, mais je sentais bien que si je faisais, ça, le châtiment tomberait aussitôt. Alors je me suis concentré sur le reste pour ne pas céder à la tentation. La pièce était ronde. C'était amusant. Je me suis mis à courir comme un fou en suivant le mur et j'ai pu faire le tour plusieurs fois sans réfléchir à quand je devais bifurquer pour ne pas me faire mal. Mais j'ai dû arrêter lorsque mon souffle s'est fait plus court. Je me suis assis pour reprendre ma respiration et j'ai regardé tout autour de moi. Il y avait plein d'objets intéressants, mais ils étaient en hauteur. Hors de ma portée.

Ou presque. J'ai pris mon élan et j'ai sauté sur le fauteuil derrière lequel j'étais installé. Le coussin était drôlement doux et moelleux ! Je m'y suis légèrement enfoncé et je me suis dit que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour faire une sieste. Mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir alors j'ai continué ma course en bondissant sur le bureau. L'oiseau de feu s'est redressé pour me regarder complètement cette fois. Mais je m'en moquais, tant qu'il ne quittait pas son perchoir, je ne risquais rien. Et puis franchement, j'avais des choses très passionnantes à observer. Un bidule qui bougeait tout seul, un autre qui a miaulé quand je l'ai fait rouler d'un coup de patte. Il y avait aussi une très grande gamelle avec des drôles de croquettes dedans. J'ai approché mon museau pour renifler ce que c'était et ça s'est mis à grouiller comme un nid d'insectes. C'était amusant. J'ai grogné de satisfaction en bondissant dedans, faisant bouger toutes ces bricoles passionnantes. L'odeur forte m'agressait un peu, mais c'était trop amusant pour que j'arrête.

Je n'avais par contre pas prévu d'y rester aussi longtemps dedans. Oui parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à sortir de la gamelle. Elle était lisse et je n'arrivais pas à me hisser sur le bord. J'en étais encore à m'essouffler pour sortir de là quand la porte s'est ouverte. Je me suis figé et j'ai glissé progressivement au fond de la gamelle. Je me suis fait tout petit en me laissant recouvrir par les croquettes mouvantes. Des voix ont retenti tout autour de moi alors que je relevais doucement ma truffe pour pouvoir respirer tranquillement en attendant de pouvoir m'enfuir sans me faire remarquer.

Mais ce n'est pas arrivé tout de suite. J'ai attendu un long moment que les voix partent et j'avais des picotis dans les pattes et la queue. Sans compter que les friandises grouillantes me chatouillaient de partout. J'allais me relever pour retenter de sortir de là quand une main a plongé dans la gamelle, est passée sous mon ventre et je me suis senti soulevé. Je me suis bien un peu débattu, apeuré, avant de me retrouver devant le visage rieur du vieil humain aux longs poils blancs sur le museau.

- Et bien petit Titan, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans ma réserve de réglisse malice. Comment as-tu pu rentrer dans mon bureau ? Tu es vraiment un petit filou, tel maître tel fennec. Allez, repars vite, il y a tellement de bêtises à faire ailleurs qu'ici.

Il m'a reposé sur le sol et m'a ouvert la porte. Je me suis assis pour le regarder avant de me dire que l'exploration sous surveillance ce n'était pas génial alors je me suis dépêché de filer. En bas de l'escalier, l'oiseau de pièce s'est écarté sur mon passage avant de se refermer en me fixant sévèrement. En repartant dans les sols plus bas, j'ai senti quelque chose me gêner au bout de mon plumeau. Je me suis assis et je l'ai amené juste devant moi. Un petit grognement amusé m'échappa. Une des croquettes étranges était accrochée à ma queue. Je l'ai saisie entre mes crocs avec un peu de difficultés car elle se débattait. Mais j'ai réussi et j'ai filé à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Chatonne. Je voulais la lui montrer.

Mais on n'a pas pu s'amuser avec car mon petit humain nous l'a confisquée en disant que ce n'était pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture. Moi je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il disait ni pourquoi il m'enlevait mon jouet. Il n'est pas drôle des fois ... Mais ce n'est pas grave, on a trouvé des affaires à l'humaine désagréable qui dort à côté de l'humaine de Chat' alors on s'est rattrapé dessus. Comme d'habitude elle a râlé très fort mais on ne s'est pas laissé approcher. On n'est pas fou non plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, mon petit humain, son frère aux poils clairs et l'humain qui était entré dans cette famille durant la période chaude l'an dernier, ont disparu le temps d'une soirée. Je ne me suis pas inquiété plus que cela car un peu plus tôt dans la journée et à leur contact, je n'avais ressenti que joie, impatience et amusement. Et puis le papa de mon petit humain et l'humaine à l'aura de chat, qui les surveillait toujours de loin, avaient aussi disparu. Pour moi, il était évident qu'ils étaient ensemble même si je n'étais pas là pour les voir partir. Alors je ne me suis pas affolé. Je suis resté couché avec Chatonne et son humaine. En fait une amie de l'humaine de Chat' m'avait mis sur ses genoux et me câlinait copieusement. Je l'aimais bien elle aussi. Elle était un peu sévère et avec l'humain aux poils clairs, ils avaient tendance à se chamailler pas toujours très gentiment. Mais elle était gentille avec mon petit humain et avec moi, alors c'était bien suffisant pour moi.

Et n'allez pas le dire, mais elle avait une technique pour me gratouiller derrière les oreilles, c'était l'extase. Je ne pouvais même pas m'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur tant c'était bon. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle avait compris l'effet qu'elle me faisait car quand elle me voyait prêt à faire un mauvais tour, elle m'attaquait à coup de gratouillis en traitre pour que j'en oublie toutes mes idées. Terrible cette femelle humaine !

La râleuse n'était pas avec nous, elle était déjà dans sa couche je crois. Mais autour de nous, il y avait deux humains que j'aime bien. Ils sont grands et costauds. Ils auraient pu me faire peur car ils étaient assez impressionnants. Mais dès le début j'ai vu qu'ils veillaient sur mon petit humain avec attention et sur son frère aux poils clairs également. Et puis, ils me donnent souvent des restes de leurs assiettes alors j'estime que ce sont de bons humains aussi. Il y a deux autres humains. Un qui a la peau brune et qui est assez remuant et un autre, qui est bien plus calme et en retrait même s'il semblait avoir une place dans ce groupe d'humains. Tous étaient réunis près du feu de la cheminée et discutaient tranquillement pendant que Chat' et moi profitions des attentions des deux humaines. Elle ronronnait fortement et si j'avais pu le faire, je crois bien que j'en aurais fait tout autant. Je ne tentais même pas d'écouter les conversations d'humains afin d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur leur langage car j'étais vraiment en extase.

- Quel âge elle a déjà la petite Moïra ?

- Quatre ans Blaise, je pensais que Draco l'avait répété assez souvent pour que ta petite cervelle trouée le retienne.

- C'était pour voir si toi tu avais suivi, Théo. Tu avais l'air d'être ailleurs tout aujourd'hui.

- Parce qu'entendre Draco répéter sans arrêt qu'il allait revoir sa petite sœur chérie pour son quatrième anniversaire et qu'il avait hâte de retrouver sa famille, au bout d'un moment, c'est agaçant. Alors j'ai écouté la première fois mais pas les autres.

- En attendant il était assez marrant à sautiller comme une gamine.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es fait un plaisir de lui faire répéter toute la journée ? Pour t'amuser ?

- Tu m'as percé à jour, diantre ! Mais même si je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup, j'avoue que la mini Malfoy est une petite princesse adorable donc je le comprends. Greg, fais tourner les Patacitrouilles, j'aimerais en avoir une avant que vous finissiez.

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Moi j'ai juste entendu Blaise te demander le sachet de bonbons.

- Non, il y a autre chose.

- Oui je l'entends, on dirait que ça vient de ta chatte de Daphné.

-Euh les garçons, faudrait que vous ralentissiez sur le sucre le soir, ça ne vous réussi pas. C'est juste Chatonne qui ronronne.

- Ben moi je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait une crêpe.

- Moi aussi j'ai entendu. Et je voudrais bien une crêpe aussi.

- Les mecs, Tracey a raison, va falloir freiner sur la bouffe après une certaine heure, ça vous donne des hallucinations.

- Ils ont raison. Moi aussi je l'entends mais ça ne vient pas de ma Chatonne. On dirait que ça vient de sous le fauteuil.

Là j'ai dû reprendre pied dans la réalité car l'humaine a arrêté de me caresser et a bougé. J'ai donc relevé la tête pour voir les humains se pencher pour regarder sous Chat' et son humaine. D'un coup, Peeves a surgi me faisant sursauter. Chatonne a eu tellement peur qu'elle a sauté au sol, griffes sorties, poils gonflés tout en grondant et soufflant. Les humains râlèrent de l'arrivée surprise de l'esprit avant de rire. L'humain à la peau foncée donna une tape sur l'épaule des deux humains qui veillaient sur mon petit humain tout en rigolant. Du coup je n'ai pas tout compris ce qu'il disait car les mots étaient mâchés. Et puis vu que la main de l'humaine était revenue sur mon pelage, j'en ai oublié tout le reste.

Mon petit humain est revenu un peu plus tard avec son frère aux poils clairs. Ils étaient tous les deux d'excellente humeur et j'ai senti les odeurs du reste de la famille. Oh il y avait bien une ou deux odeurs que je n'avais pas souvent senties mais je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas inconnues pour eux deux. La nuit je suis allé chasser un peu sans Chatonne qui préférait rester avec son humaine. J'ai retrouvé Hedwige et nous avons fait un concours pour savoir qui était le meilleur chasseur. Elle m'a battu d'une proie. Mais je ne désespère pas d'arriver à la battre un jour ou l'autre !

Le lendemain tout à basculé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de terrible. Cela m'a grandement perturbé car c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Ça m'a pris dans le courant de la matinée. Je ne m'étais pas levé de bonne heure car la partie de chasse avait duré longtemps et j'étais fatigué. Mais peu de temps avant le repas de milieu de journée, j'ai commencé à ressentir cette drôle d'impression. Elle m'a attrapé dans mes entrailles. Elle serrait et me mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable comme des fois. Aucune chaleur ne m'étreignait en même temps. Et c'était étrange à vivre alors que tous les jeunes humains étaient en fête. Je me suis fait oublier, je suis resté dans mon coin en cherchant à faire passer cette sensation. Je n'avais même pas faim. Et ce n'est que quand Miss Teigne est venue joyeusement me déloger de ma cachette que j'en suis sorti.

Quand j'ai vu que les humains partaient du château, une peur sourde s'est emparée de moi. Il fallait que je sois avec mon petit humain. Il fallait que je reste avec lui. Alors j'ai couru dans le parc pour essayer de le retrouver. L'humain aux poils clairs était un peu plus loin devant moi mais il était avec ses amis et non avec mon petit humain. Et mon pressentiment me disait qu'il était déjà parti. Alors j'ai foncé. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi longtemps. Enfin sauf si on oublie le jour où j'ai suivi mon petit humain dans le désert avant de l'adopter. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas trouvé aussi rapidement que j'aurais voulu. Un gros chien, bien trop gros pour moi, m'a fait remarquer que j'étais sur son territoire et m'a coursé entre les arbres de la forêt.

Et la course poursuite a duré un moment. J'avais l'avantage d'être petit et de passer dans les taillis sans avoir à ralentir. Ce qui n'était pas son cas car si sa taille lui permettait d'aller plus vite que moi, sa carrure était un désavantage complet. Pourtant à plusieurs moments j'ai senti que ses crocs ne passaient pas loin de mon plumeau. Tout ça parce que j'avais eu le malheur de courir sur son territoire. De mon avis, il a vraiment exagéré mais j'ai préféré ne pas m'étendre sur ce sujet, un coup de dents est si vite arrivé. A un moment, je ne l'ai plus entendu me suivre. J'ai ralenti et je me suis retourné pour le voir humer l'air et avant de repartir rapidement, la queue entre les pattes. J'étais essoufflé de ma course et tellement étonné que je m'en suis assis.

Quand mon cœur a arrêté de battre à m'en faire mal et que mon sang ne bourdonnait plus dans mes oreilles, j'ai entendu un bruit qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le grondement de mon cœur. C'était le martellement de sabots. Je me suis retourné pour voir deux créatures étranges. On aurait dit un mélange entre un animal et un humain. Ils étaient grands, féroces et une aura de prédateurs se dégageait d'eux. L'un d'eux s'est approché de moi et je me suis aplati au sol, les oreilles basses en position de soumission. J'avais déjà senti leur odeur quand j'avais fureté dans la forêt et même j'en avais vu au loin. Mais de près, c'était bien différent et il ne fallait pas que je joue à l'insouciant. Pas maintenant. Pas quand mon pressentiment me hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon petit humain. Les sabots se sont arrêtés devant mon museau avant que je sente une main m'attraper et me hisser dans les airs. Je me suis retrouvé face au visage sévère de la créature.

- Tu n'as rien à faire là, petit fennec. Retrouve vite ton maître. Il a besoin de toi. Les étoiles ne se trompent jamais. Nous, centaures, n'avons pas à nous occuper des affaires des humains. Mais celui-ci est à toi, c'est à toi d'aider le Poulain de Poudlard. Va vite, petit Vulpes Zerda.

Il m'a reposé au sol avant de retourner vers son camarade. Je les ai regardés s'éloigner avec intérêt avant que ma sensation de malaise m'oppresse. Mon petit humain avait besoin d'aide je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Et c'était à moi de l'aider. C'était ma responsabilité car je l'avais adopté ! Alors j'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai couru ventre à terre vers le village. Là j'ai suivi mon instinct et mon flair avant de finalement retrouver la trace de mon petit humain. Et j'ai eu peur. A son odeur, la terreur et la souffrance se mêlaient pour tracer le chemin jusqu'à lui. Mon petit humain allait mal. Très mal. Et moi aussi j'avais mal de cette angoisse qui me torturait depuis maintenant un bon moment. J'avais failli à protéger mon petit humain car je n'avais pas réussi à démêler ce que je ressentais pour la première fois.

Quand je suis arrivé jusqu'à lui, l'odeur de son sang m'a sauté au museau. C'était terrible. Mon petit humain était blessé. Et l'humain qui était à ses côtés le frappait encore fortement. Autant avec ses pieds qu'en lançant des trucs magiques avec son bout de bois. J'ai couru vers lui, en grognant, les crocs sortis. Je sais que je lui ai mordu les pattes plusieurs fois mais très rapidement, il m'a donné un grand coup qui m'a envoyé contre un arbre. Une vive douleur m'a fait glapir. J'ai eu du mal à me relever mais j'ai dû forcer sur ma motivation car déjà le mauvais humain s'approchait de moi. Si je voulais aider mon petit homme, alors je devais aller chercher quelqu'un pour m'aider car je n'étais pas assez fort. Alors avec le sentiment terrible de l'abandonner, de le trahir et aussi le fait qu'il allait souffrir à cause de mon absence, j'ai fait demi-tour pour trouver quelqu'un.

Je n'ai finalement pas eu à aller loin. Heureusement car la douleur me gênait dans ma course. Une présence s'approchait de moi mais pas dans le bon sens. J'ai jailli du fourré avant d'attraper le bas de la fourrure de l'humain. C'était le jeune frère de la grande fratrie d'humains aux poils couleur de feu. C'était un ami de mon petit humain. Pas un aussi proche que ceux qui dormaient avec lui, mais c'en était un quand même.

- Titan, c'est bon, je vais y aller, je vais aller aider Ioann, mais va chercher de l'aide. Je ne sais pas qui lui fait du mal, ils sont peut-être nombreux et tout seul, je ne pourrais rien faire. Va chercher de l'aide.

Je me suis assis et je l'ai regardé en penchant la tête pour mieux me concentrer sur ses paroles. Il soupira avant de s'accroupir devant moi.

- Putain, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides là. Il parait que t'es intelligent alors montre-le et bouge-toi. Va chercher à l'aide.

« Chercher à l'aide » je savais ce que ça voulait dire. J'ai jappé pour lui dire que j'avais compris et je suis parti vers le village en boitant. Je devais faire vite. Il y avait plein de jeunes humains mais aucun de semblait faire attention à moi. Sauf un. L'humain qui allait faire parti de la famille. J'ai entendu mon petit humain, son frère aux poils clairs, l'humain qui parle aux plantes et lui en parler une fois. Alors j'ai couru vers lui pour lui mordre les pattes.

- Hey ! Titan, calme, tu me fais mal là ! Tu ... merde, Titan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Ioann ? Dis-moi ! Montre-moi ! Vas-y.

Il m'a compris ! Il m'a compris ! Aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'ai couru vers l'endroit où mon petit humain était attaqué. Quand je suis arrivé, l'humain aux poils couleur de feu était en train de le protéger mais avait un peu de mal, alors je me suis approché en grognant pour bien montrer au méchant humain qu'il allait en découdre avec moi. Il m'avait peut-être mis hors service une fois, mais cette fois, je ne vais pas me laisser avoir aussi facilement !

- Il n'est pas mort lui ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais te régler ton compte maintenant.

- Je te déconseille de t'en prendre à lui.

Un truc magique est sorti du morceau de bois du nouveau humain de la famille. Le mauvais humain a été déstabilisé de cette intervention. Il a perdu son bout de bois mais a gardé son air menaçant et son aura mauvaise. Ils se sont mis à parler. Sèchement pas comme entre amis. J'ai reconnu le mot qui revenait souvent dans les conversations avec mon petit humain et de son frère aux poils clairs. « Cousin ». Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela signifie mais ça doit correspondre au statut dans la famille de celui qui allait en faire parti. Le temps que je réfléchisse à cela, d'autres humains s'approchèrent bruyamment alors que le mauvais humain disparaissait d'un coup. Je suis toujours impressionné de voir comment les humains sont capables de disparaître. Comme ça, sans courir.

Je me suis donc approché rapidement de mon petit humain. Il était très blessé et inconscient. J'ai gémi en lui poussant un peu le museau de ma truffe mais cela ne l'a pas fait réagir. Très rapidement, le nouveau cousin de mon petit humain l'a attrapé dans ses bras alors que l'humain aux poils couleur de feu lui ouvrait la route. Je leur ai emboité le pas même si j'avais de plus en plus de mal à avancer. On est passé entre les autres humains qui s'écartaient pour nous laisser passer. L'humaine à l'aura de chat était là aussi et c'était une bonne chose car elle aidait à évacuer les humains trop curieux.

La suite des évènements se passèrent un peu dans le brouillard pour moi. Le jeune humain aux poils couleur de feu m'a aidé en me portant quand j'ai failli me faire renverser par d'autres humains affolés. Puis on est arrivé dans l'endroit de l'humaine qui soigne. Elle s'est occupée prestement de mon petit humain lorsque son papa arrivait. C'est lui qui m'a soigné et qui a fait partir un peu ma douleur. Puis il m'a fait boire quelque chose qui ne sentait pas bon, mais comme il me disait que c'était pour guérir, je me suis forcé. Et je me suis endormi.

Les jours qui ont suivi, je n'ai pas eu le droit de faire grand chose. Mais je ne le voulais pas non plus. Tant que je ne bougeais pas, je ne souffrais pas, alors que le moindre mouvement me faisait peine. Oh je ne disais rien et je faisais comme si j'allais bien. Mon petit humain n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. Il était vraiment très blessé. Il a beaucoup dormi et quand il était réveillé, le frère de son papa ou son papa, ou l'humaine qui soigne était là. Il n'était jamais seul. Déjà parce que j'étais toujours avec lui. Son frère aux poils clairs, son nouveau cousin et l'humain qui parle aux plantes étaient souvent avec lui également.

Une fois, alors qu'il parlait avec le frère de son papa, j'ai senti une grande tristesse et un grand désarroi émaner de mon petit humain. Il s'est d'ailleurs mis à pleurer juste un peu de temps avant que son papa n'arrive. Ils ont parlé, se sont réconfortés et quand le frère de son papa m'a déposé sur la couche, j'ai vite posé mon museau sur son bras pour lui montrer que moi aussi j'étais là pour lui. Que je serais toujours là pour lui car c'était mon petit humain à moi et que mon devoir de le protéger, de le réconforter et de le soutenir.

Et il a repris le dessus. Au début il a eu un peu de mal à marcher car une de ses pattes était faible. Mais le demi-humain lui a donné un grand morceau de bois pour l'aider à marcher tout seul et mon petit humain en a été très ému. Il pouvait passer de la joie à la tristesse en peu de temps. Pourtant il se remettait. Doucement mais sûrement. Je le sentais. Moi je m'occupais de lui comme je le pouvais. Je le suivais partout, je l'attendais à la fin de ses obligations d'humain, et je dormais toujours avec lui. Avant je partais chasser, je tenais compagnie à son papa ou j'explorais avec mes amies. Maintenant ma vie c'était mon petit humain. J'avais failli le perdre car j'avais failli à le protéger. Je l'avais adopté et je n'avais pas veillé correctement sur lui. Plus jamais je ne ferais cette erreur.

Et pourtant, je n'ai pu agir comme je voulais. Un jour, alors qu'il était à ses obligations, une violente douleur m'a fait glapir de souffrance. C'était horrible et j'ai cru qu'on me coupait le dos en deux. Le frère du papa de mon petit humain m'a attrapé doucement et m'a rapidement amené à l'humaine qui soigne. Le demi-humain est aussi venu ainsi que le papa de mon petit humain. J'ai très vite perdu le fil des évènements car je me suis endormi. Quand j'ai fini par me réveiller. J'avais presque plus mal, mais quelque chose était serré tout autour de moi. J'ai bien essayé de m'en débarrasser, mais mon petit humain m'a dit que c'était pour que je guérisse mieux et qu'il ne fallait pas l'enlever. Alors je n'y ai plus touché. Mais c'était désagréable. Ça collait et tirait mes poils, je ne pouvais plus faire ma toilette comme je le voulais et surtout ça m'empêchait de faire beaucoup de choses. Le jour où on me l'a enlevé, j'ai pavané devant les amis de mon petit humain pour recevoir plein de caresses et c'est ce que j'ai eu. Je les aime beaucoup ces humains là, un regard tendre et hop, c'est gratouilles à volonté pour moi.

Ce qui fut un peu moins amusant, c'est qu'à peu près ce moment là, l'autre animal de mon petit humain est mort. J'ai senti l'odeur de sa mort quand mon petit humain est venu lui rendre visite. De même que j'ai senti de la tristesse émaner de lui et de son papa. Personnellement, il vivait dans l'eau mouillé donc je n'ai pas été très touché. Mais j'ai tout de même été là pour mon petit humain. Il n'a pas le droit d'être triste. Pas lui.

Mais malgré tous ces évènements, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Hed et Chat' venaient me tenir compagnie quand mon petit humain était à ses obligations et me rassuraient sur leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de moi. Oui je passais bien moins de temps avec elles, mais mon petit humain avait besoin de moi. Elles m'ont fait comprendre qu'elles en feraient tout autant si c'était leurs humains qui avaient souffert.

Hed a été sollicitée une fois pour aider mon petit humain et son frère aux poils clairs. Ils ont fait une blague aux deux humains frères aux poils couleur de feu. Eux, ce sont des marrants aussi. Chatonne aime bien l'un des deux et l'aide souvent autant qu'elle peut. Mais sur ce coup, elle n'a rien fait à part regarder en même temps que moi. Hed n'avait qu'un petit rôle mais il était stratégique. Elle devait faire tomber le chargement qu'on lui avait fourni au dessus des deux humains frères. Une fois cela fait, elle est repartie se poser plus loin pour regarder son œuvre. Les deux humains sont alors devenus des humaines ! Ils sont drôlement doués mon petit humain et son frère aux poils clairs !

Ça a fait rire pas mal les autres hommes, petits et grands jusqu'au lendemain. Mais là encore, l'ambiance a changé du tout au tout. Mon petit humain est devenu très tendu et stressé d'un coup. Je n'ai pas compris mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Et le fait que son frère aux poils clairs était lui aussi sur les nerfs me confirmait que quelque chose se tramait et que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. J'ai compris un jour plus tard quand j'ai vu l'humaine qui avait fait du mal aux jeunes humains revenir. Et j'ai pris une décision très importante ce jour là : celle de toujours être auprès de mon petit humain et de ne pas laisser cette humaine s'approcher de lui, jamais.

Et je lui ai montré à cette saleté d'humaine que je n'étais pas un gentil fennec. Je lui ai grogné dessus, je lui ai montré les crocs et j'ai hérissé mon poil. Je sais que je ne suis pas grand mais il ne faut pas me chercher non plus. Papa et maman n'avaient pas totalement tort sur les humains. Même si j'ai découvert qu'il y avait des humains géniaux, comme mon petit humain et toute sa famille, j'avais enfin compris ce qu'ils me disaient. Certains humains étaient dangereux. Très dangereux. Et elle, elle en faisait partie. Alors j'ai suivi mon petit humain comme son ombre. Quand il allait à ses obligations d'humain, je l'accompagnais et j'étais là quand il avait fini.

Entre temps j'allais surveiller cette humaine méchante. Une fois j'ai même réussi à fait pipi sur le sac qu'elle avait posé par terre pendant qu'elle était plus loin. Elle a failli m'attraper en revenant avant que j'ai fini mais Peeves est arrivé discrètement pour faire tomber plein de livres un peu plus loin. Alors l'humaine méchante est partie ramasser en râlant alors que Peeves revenait vers moi en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai prestement fini mon affaire et je suis reparti en courant car l'obligation de mon petit humain allait bientôt se finir. Je n'allais pas non plus avec lui dans l'endroit où il y avait de l'eau domestiquée mais le reste du temps, j'étais là.

L'humaine qui lui voulait du mal a essayé plusieurs fois de s'en prendre à lui mais plein de choses bizarres se passaient et l'empêchaient de s'approcher. Je sais que parfois j'entendais les pierres grincer et que certaines n'avaient pas toujours la même place. Mais au final je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'humaine mauvaise avant qu'elle ne reparte de nouveau. Vu que je ne quittais plus mon petit humain, ce n'était pas facile de fureter pour en savoir plus. J'ai entendu des rumeurs dire qu'elle avait été attaquée en allant dans la forêt mais je ne comprends pas trop ce qui pourrait l'avoir attaquée. Moi j'y allais souvent et je n'ai jamais rien vu d'inquiétant. Les demi-hommes demi-animaux étaient un peu effrayants, mais je les ai trouvés relativement gentils avec moi quand je les ai rencontrés. Bon, il y a bien aussi des animaux un peu étranges, mais bon, ici l'étrangeté n'est pas si étrange que cela. Donc je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mais malgré son départ, j'ai préféré rester sur mes gardes et surveiller mon petit humain. Parce que même si des fois il ne le montre pas toujours, je sais que quelque chose le chagrine et l'empêche d'être totalement heureux. Et puis je crois qu'il aime beaucoup quand je suis avec lui, lui aussi. En plusieurs lunes, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. J'ai grandi. Intérieurement car côté physique, je suis et je resterais toujours plus petit que Hedwige ou Chatonne. Mais voilà, j'ai quitté mon désert en ne connaissant rien de la vie en dehors du cocon où ma maman et mon papa m'avaient élevé. A ce moment là, je savais que le monde était plus grand que ce que je voyais de mon terrier mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait ailleurs. On m'avait toujours dit de faire attention aux humains car ils étaient mauvais et j'y ai cru au début. Mais j'ai appris qu'il y avait aussi de bons humains. Je me suis fait plein d'amis et plein de races bien différentes et c'est génial.

Mais plus que tout, j'ai appris à être responsable. C'est ce que l'on devient quand on adopte un humain. Avant j'étais insouciant et inconscient. Maintenant je suis toujours un grand joueur mais je ne pense plus uniquement à moi. J'ai appris ce que souffrance, douleur mais aussi amour et complicité signifiaient. Et j'en suis ressorti riche. Tout est arrivé brutalement une nuit où j'ai failli mourir noyé et je dois tout à mon petit humain. Il s'appelle Ioann et pour lui je ferais tout car c'est mon rôle de compagnon de le faire. C'est mon instinct qui me le dicte et c'est avec sérieux que je le suis. Mais là ce soir, alors qu'il venait de rejoindre ses amis pour s'amuser et rire avec insouciance, moi je l'ai quitté discrètement. Il n'aura pas besoin de moi pour l'instant. Il est bien entouré et son frère aux poils clairs n'est pas très loin de lui. Ce soir, j'ai autre chose à faire. Non pas une partie de chasse avec mes meilleures amies. Pas un nouvel endroit à fouiner. Non. Rien de tout cela.

Ce soir je vais voir le papa de mon petit humain. Il n'est pas venu manger et le vieil homme avec les longs poils blancs sur le museau avait l'air inquiet. Aussi j'ai décidé d'aller voir s'il allait bien. Maintenant je vais vous laisser là, parce que je viens de bondir sur sa couche et que mon instinct ne me trompe pas. Il ne va pas bien et il a besoin de moi. Il parait fort comme ça, mais il est très fragile. Surtout si on touche à son petit. Et ce soir, je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et que mon petit humain avait un rapport avec ça. Alors je vais lui tenir compagnie, lui faire des câlins et lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul. Comme ça il ira mieux et pourra nous protéger tous les deux, mon petit humain et moi.

Alors je me couche contre lui, la truffe près de son museau que je lèche de temps en temps. Et quand il s'endormira, je veillerais sur son sommeil. Pas parce que je suis un animal et lui un homme. Mais parce que je suis Titan, le petit fennec sorti de son désert et débarqué dans un pays inconnu et qui s'assure du bien-être de cette famille qui m'a sauvé et que j'ai adoptée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais poster ce bonus avant le chapitre de mercredi dernier, car il parlait du moment où Titan réconforte Severus, après que Severus ait pété les plombs quand il a appris les raisons d'Ombrage pour s'en prendre à Ioann. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette deuxième partie ?<strong>


End file.
